1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to spinning top toys, and more particularly, to magnetically launched and controlled spinning top toys.
2. Background of the Invention
Spinning tops are well known in the field of toys and games. Although simple versions of tops can entertain children and adults, toy makers have recently introduced more complex tops that are launched by rack-and-pinion-type rip cords and that battle each other within an arena. Following this trend, there is a constant need for new and interesting spinning top toys and play patterns that appeal to consumers.